A ticket to LA
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: A man sits down at the wrong gate a stormy night in JFK airport. He meets a girl. Some thing happens that changes his life, and he gets a ticket to LA. T&G. Oneshot.


**A Ticket to L.A.**

I sighed deeply as I walked through the more or less empty airport. Like this day could get any worse. It was now nearly midnight, and I was stuck in the JFK airport. I missed my plane, because my meeting had ended later than planned and I had been stuck in the traffic. Well, at least I was not expected at home by anyone, and I had a day off the next day. But honestly, I could find something more exciting to do than being stuck here at an airport. I had gotten a new ticket, but the plane would not be boarding until the morning. So now I would just have to spend the time somehow. Of course, I could work, but after a long day with meetings work was the last thing I wanted to do. I walked through the airport on my way to my gate. I thought I could just go there and sit down. I could always find something to watch on the computer, right?

The gates were almost empty, there was not many planes leaving at this time of the day. And on top of that most planes had been delayed or canceled because of the bad weather. The rain was pouring down, thunder and lightning had been thrown around in the sky for some time already. In general, it was just not weather for a flight. The news had reported that it would take off during the night, so I guess people had found other places in the airport to spend their time, beside sitting at the gates.

I passed gate 22 on my way to my gate, when something, or well, someone caught my eyes and made me stop. There was a young girl with long, brown, curly hair. She was sitting looking out the window, where the rain was falling even harder now than just a minute ago, and then she turned her face to the screen. "At least 2 hours delay" was written at the screen. She sighed and closed her chocolate brown eyes. I smiled to myself. There was something magical about her. And to be honest, I could use something nice to look at, and maybe I had a chance to have a nice chat to kill of some of the waiting time. Beside it would not hurt to sit down at the wrong gate, when I had until 7 am to get to my right gate. I went to sit down in the seat in front of her.

"Hello," I smiled friendly at her as I sat down and she looked at me. She looked so elegant as she sat there. She was dressed in a pair of simple black jeans, a top and a blazer. Beside her was a coat. She looked classy, but in her own gorgeous way.

"Hello," she smiled softly, and then looked out the window, where the heavy rain was falling. Her smile was lightening up the half-dark gate, but there was something about her. She was nervous.

"Bad weather for a flight, huh?" I chuckled lightly as I sensed her nervousness.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Where are you heading to?" she asked as if she hoped to think of something else.

"Home," I said simply. She nodded and looked out the window again. She was so beautiful. Beside her, she had a book about laws. I guess, she was clever too. I took the chance and said the cheesiest thing that I could come up with to take her mind off the weather. "I'd go anywhere with you," I said softly as she had once again turned her attention towards me.

She smiled at me and giggled, "well, Mr. I'm going home," she said, "that was a good one, why don't you come over here and talk then?" she patted on the seat beside her. Oh, that soft giggling, it was like heaven.

I stood up taking my bag with my laptop and the papers from the meeting, which was all I had brought for the trip, since I had been planning on going back home tonight. I walked to her and sat down beside her. "Troy Bolton," I said and put out my hand.

She took my hand in her petite, soft hand and smiled, "Gabriella Montez."

We sat there talking over the midnight. I did everything to make her laugh and take her mind off the falling rain outside the window. She had the softest laughter, the sweetest smile and the brightest eyes. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown with a sparkle in them. When she was laughing, her eyes were shinning like the stars that would have been visible if it was not for the heavy clouds and rain outside. I just wanted to hear her laugh and her soft voice forever – I had never wanted anything so bad in such a short time. I really hoped she could stay longer than those two hours delay. Or that I could trade my ticket… my everything… for a ticket to LA to go with her.

After an hour of talking another announcement about her flight came. At least two hours more of delay. She shook her head at the announcement but stated that at least she had good company to spend the time. I offered to buy her a drink as we were waiting for the flight. Her being nervous for her flight said yes to my offer in the hope that it would calm her down. After the first drink she started opening up to me, and I listened to her. She told me; she was starting law school in the spring. See, I was right. She is clever.

"So, law," I nodded. "That's a good subject."

"Yeah, it is," she smiled at me. "What are you doing, when you are not charming women at the airport?"

"Well," I said and scratched my neck. "I work as a manager and agent for a few sport athletes," I told her.

"That sounds exciting," she smiled at me. "What kind of sport athletes do you work with?"

I smiled, "mostly NBA players, but I have a few NFL players too."

She nodded, "impressive. Sounds like you are some of a hot shot in that business, huh?" she winked at me.

I chuckled, "nah, not really. At least I'm not the biggest hot shot in the business. But what about you? What are you doing beside waiting for law school to start?" I wanted to turn the attention back to her. I wanted to know everything about her.

I bought her another drink as we talked. She worked as a waitress, but also as a kindergarten teacher. She was saving up almost all of her money for her education. When she had had three drinks, I knew almost everything about her. She had almost been a professional dancer, but because of an injury in her leg, she had been forced to stop dancing professionally. This had happened at the age of 16. Three years later at the age of 19 she had lost her parents in a car crash, leaving her almost all alone in the world. She had her grandmother left, but she lived here in Queens, New York. She had just visited her for a few days but was now heading back home to LA to go back to work. Her grandmother was starting to get old, so Gabriella was worried how long she would have her. I felt the pain in my chest hearing her story. So young, only 21 years old, and almost all alone in the world. I felt sorry for her, but at the same time I admired her for being so sure of what she wanted in her life. She seemed so confident even though life had been tough on her the last few years.

"Wow, it is quite a story you have," I smiled at her. "I really hope that you get everything you work for now; you deserve it more than anyone."

She smiled softly at me, "thanks, Troy. I will get my degree, because I usually get what I want, once I have put my head up for it."

I nodded, "of course you do. You are professional, I can feel it."

She nodded, "I guess it comes from my time of dancing. I had to be strict and set myself up for everything, and I got what I wanted in the dance until that injury."

I knew what she was talking about. I had stopped my own basketball career, because of an injury in my left knee. "So, what will have you set your mind towards working with after your degree then?" I asked.

"Well, actually I have considered working with some sort of sports, maybe contracts and rights for sports athletes," she smiled.

I chuckled, "you can be my trainee then."

She giggled, "maybe I will take your word on that one day." She flashed her bright smile.

"You will be more than welcome to do so," I said softly as I admired her.

We continued our talk. At one point a light flashed across the sky and lit up the whole sky and the half dark airport. She jumped a bit. I placed my hand softly on top of hers.

"Maybe it is not that safe to fly tonight after all," I said looking at her.

She shook her head, "I guess you are right, but they will announce it, once the plane is ready to board."

I nodded, "they definitely will."

After another hour the rain and thunder had slowed down and there was almost no thunder now. Planes had started to board.

"It seems like there is hope for your plane to board soon too," I smiled at her.

She nodded, "it does. But I'm glad that I spent the time of waiting talking to you. It has been the best delay I have ever had." She giggled.

I chuckled, "yeah, me too. I really hope you will have a safe flight home."

"Thanks Troy, and thanks for everything this night," she said softly.

The boarding of her flight was announced as we sat there. We talked a bit more and was interrupted by her name being called in the speakers. "Gabriella Montez, this is the last call for Gabriella Montez to gate 22."

"I should go," she sighed. She pulled out a pen from her bag and wrote her number on my hand. "Call me, right?" she smiled.

I nodded and stood up, "I will. I'll walk you to the gate," I said, and we started walking towards the gate.

"Take care of yourself, Troy," she smiled at me as we arrived at the gate.

"You too, Gabriella," I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you once I get home later today," I promised her.

"Thanks for everything, Troy," she smiled.

"Miss, if you need to board this plane, I need you to come now," the lady at the counter said softly.

Gabriella looked at me, "bye Troy," she said softly and placed a quick kiss on my cheek before hugging me. "I'll talk to you soon," she said. And with that she walked towards the counter and then to her plane.

I stood there looking after her until she was out of sight. Then I looked down at my hand with her number and smiled. I quickly pulled out my phone and put her number in it so I would not lose it if I had to wash my hands. I went to my right gate and sat down at the bar in the empty gate. Man, I would give anything to bring her back here with me. It had been an amazing night just talking. It was not often that I spent so much time talking to strangers. If I talked to strangers it was mostly shortly or due to work. And normally strangers would not get to me like this. There was something about her… she was special. I needed to learn more about her. I needed to get to know every little thing about her. I really would give everything to get a ticket to LA to follow her… but I had to go home… I had work, and my boss had already told me that he had something important to talk to me about once I got back to the office.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" the man at the bar asked ripping me out of my thoughts.

"A cup of black coffee, please," I said sadly.

"Coming right up," he smiled. "So, what's up with the sad smile?"

I chuckled, "I just spent most of the night with a girl at the other end of the airport, and she just flew off to LA. And now I think I'd trade anything to get her back here," I admitted.

The man nodded, "I see. Those nights at the airport can do magical things. I'm sure you'll see her again if it is meant to be." He placed the coffee in front of me.

"Thanks," I smiled and gave him the money for the coffee. "Keep the change as a thank you for your words."

The man thanked me and left me alone with my coffee. I pulled out my phone again and texted Gabriella, knowing all too well, she would not be able to answer me before she landed.

"Thanks for an amazing night. Now there ain't a signle thing I wouldn't trade for ticket to LA to go after you. I hope you get home safely. Talk to you soon, Gabs. Troy." I wrote.

I put my phone in my pocket and drank the last of my coffee before heading to board my flight. I could not wait to get home to call Gabriella. I had something I wanted to talk to her about after checking my work plans for the following weeks. When I had finally arrived home, I picked up my phone and called her.

"Hello?" her soft voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Gabriella? It's me, Troy," I said.

"Hi Troy," I could almost hear her brighten up.

"Did you arrive home safely?" I asked softly.

"I did, and thanks for your sweet message," she said softly. "Have you arrived home safely too?"

"I have, I just bumped down on my couch," I said chuckling.

We talked for an hour before I pulled myself together to say what I actually wanted to say.

"I just checked my plans for the following weeks. I have some meetings in LA next few weeks and will be in town for two weeks. What do you say to go out for dinner with me one of the days?" I finally announced and hoped for her to want to spend more time with me than just that dinner.

"I'd love that," I heard her smile.

We agreed that I would let her know, when I was in LA, and then we could plan our dinner together. We talked for more than two hours that night and only stopped our talk, because it was really late and we both had to get up and go to work the following day.

I booked my ticket and my hotel the next day at the office.

"Troy," my boss popped his head into my office.

"Yes?" I looked up from my screen.

"You'll be in LA for two weeks, right?" my boss stood in front of me.

"Yep," I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, "a smile after confirming being away for two weeks," he chuckled, "I'll need to hear about that soon. But anyway, I got a call from the LA Lakers. They have a few players that want to meet with you to discuss their future. And the manager of the team wants to talk to you in person."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "The manager?" My boss nodded. "What about?" I asked.

My boss chuckled, "well, let's say that I might have to let you go, if you want a job at the Lakers."

"A job at the Lakers?" I almost shouted.

"I guess you want it," he chuckled.

"Are you kidding me?" I chuckled. Luckily my boss and I have known each other for ages, since he was my manager, when I was still playing.

"I know, Troy," he said, "so, go take that meeting with him and then we will settle an agreement if you want to go. You have my blessings to take it."

I nodded, "thanks, man! I'll call him right away."

"Do that, and then we will have to talk about that smile. Something has happened. You are never that happy to go away for two weeks," my boss chuckled and left my office.

I called the manager of the LA Lakers. He wanted me to become a member of their staff around the team, more exactly he wanted me to be the coach of player development, but also a leader of their scout-team due to my experience with players from different leagues. We agreed to meet up and discuss the details, before I would accept the job even though there was nothing that I wanted more than to get that job.

I stood up and went to the coffee machine to get a cup of coffee before I was to plan my meetings in LA the next week. I pressed the bottom and the machine started to make my coffee. While I was waiting, I pulled out my phone to see if Gabriella had texted me. She had. I smiled brightly as I opened her text and texted her back.

"There it is again," my boss chuckled. "What is her name?"

I scratched my neck and chuckled, "Gabriella." I said simply but smiling way too big to avoid more questions.

"And what is it with this Gabriella girl?" he asked as I picked up my coffee from the machine.

"I met her at the airport a few nights ago," I said truthfully.

"Ah, I see," he chuckled. "And where is she now?"

"You are in a curious state of mind today, huh?" I chuckled as we walked towards the couch area to take a short break.

"Yes, mostly because I need to know before I let you go," he chuckled.

"It is not like you'll never see me again," I pointed out.

"I know, but I won't have the same time to mock you with your cheeky smile, once you are gone," he chuckled.

I laughed, "you are such a girl."

He laughed, "come on, Bolton, tell me about this airport girl, what is it with her?"

"We just talked all night until she had to get onto her plane, and well, we have been texting and talking all the time since we met," I said simply.

"And, where is she?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, and then it all clicked. "LA?" he chuckled.

I scratched my neck again, "yes, and that is why it is okay to leave for two weeks, because she has agreed to go out with me at least once for dinner during my time there."

"So, moving there for a new job, would make it possible for you to actually get a girlfriend?" my boss chuckled.

"Who talked about girlfriend?" I asked laughing. Well, honestly, I would like to make her my girlfriend. But time would tell if anything was to happen between her and I.

"Oh, come on, Bolton, that smile means you like her more than any of the girls, I have ever seen you with the last 10 years. You hope for more than just a dinner, right?" my boss smiled.

I smiled, "you know me way too well," I stated. "But now let's see what happens. Maybe she doesn't even like me outside the airport," I shrugged.

"I bet she does like you," my boss said. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Troy. You are a good guy." He patted my shoulder.

I nodded, "maybe you are right. But now let's just see how that dinner goes, and the meeting with the Lakers."

The rest of the week passed, and I was about to leave for LA. I had agreed with Gabriella to meet up for dinner the same evening as I landed in LA. Why waste the precious time in LA with not being with her? I had not told her about my meeting with the Lakers yet. I figured, I would tell her that I would move to the town as soon as the details were settled, and I had figured out whether she wanted to see me again after our dinner that night. I closed my suitcase and checked my hand luggage to see if I had the most important things for my time in LA. I was looking forward to seeing Gabriella that night. We would meet at a restaurant not far from my hotel at 6.30 and I would land at 2.30. The countdown had been on for more than three days, and finally the day had come.

I drove off to the airport and got checked in and hurried to the gate as if me being there early would make the time go by quicker. Sighing I sat down at the gate waiting… I pulled out my phone and found a message from Gabriella. I smiled and opened it. She wrote that she was looking forward to our dinner that night and asked if she should dress up. I chuckled to myself and texted back. "Honestly, come as you want. I just want to spend time with you, no matter how you dress" I wrote. After pressing send, I started a new text, "I bet you are beautiful in any type of clothes" and sent it to her. Right after she wrote back, "I take that as a "please dress up for me", okay?" I chuckled. "Fine, please dress up for me. I'll dress up for you too then."

I smiled. This was a bit crazy. I had known her for a bit more than a week now, and I could not stop thinking about her. We had pretty much been texting all the time since the day after we met at the airport. We had been talking every night, and soon I would have dinner with her for the first time. I really hoped that somehow, she felt the same butterflies in her stomach, when my name lit up her phone. My stomach was filled with butterflies… hell, a whole zoo, whenever her name was shown at my phone.

Finally, my flight was boarding. I texted her that now I was finally boarding the plane and I would text her, when I got to LA. Within a short time, I finally arrived in LA and got my rental car. Once in the car I texted Gabriella that I was now in LA and about to drive off to my hotel.

The time at the hotel passed by slowly as I waited for the dinner that night. Gabriella had just gotten off from work, when I arrived in LA, and I knew she was home to get ready for dinner. I had unpacked all of my stuff and was sitting in the chair by the window just looking out on the city, when my phone buzzed telling me that I got a message. I looked at it. It was Gabriella telling me that she was almost ready, and she was looking forward to seeing me in an hour. I chuckled to myself and texted back, "good. Then I'll hit the shower and get ready too." And with that I got up and into the bathroom to take quick shower and get ready.

Luckily, I arrived before Gabriella. I waited at the table, when she came through the door. I stood up and walked towards her to greet her. She looked stunning. Her eyes were shinning brighter than the stars. Her smile so dazzling. Her hair falling perfectly over her shoulders. And boy, she had dressed up. She was in a blue knee long dress and heels. All making her look even better than when I saw her at the airport.

"Hi Troy," she smiled as she came up to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, "Hi Gabs," I said softly before placing a small, soft kiss on her cheek.

We sat down at the table and talked. It was like we had known each other forever. We just talked. The waiter interrupted us to ask if, we had figured out what to eat. We were not ready to order at that point, so he gave us a few more minutes to decide what to eat and drink, and then we ordered. And then we continued our talk over the wine and the food once it came.

I had never experienced anything like this. To just sit down and talk. It had happened at the airport, when I took the chance and sat down at the gate with her, and it had led us to this moment, where we were out having dinner and the talk just continued. What a luck that I missed that plane that night, I thought to myself.

"So, will you have some interesting meetings during your time here?" she asked smiling at me.

"Well, some will be more interesting than others," I admitted. "I hope I'll have more meetings with you than the other people," I smiled at her.

"Do you have time for that?" she asked as she blushed a bit.

"I'll have all time for you, you want me to have," I said taking her hand over the table. She blushed even more. "Remember, what I said at the airport?"

She nodded, "you'd go anywhere with me."

"Exactly," I said squeezing her hand. "So, the real question here is, will you have time to go out another time with me?"

She smiled brightly, "I will."

The following days went by with me meeting with some of my players to discuss their future, having dinner with Gabriella every night and planning the meetings. I had finally had my meeting with the LA Lakers, and everything was now settled. I would start in my new job in two months, which left me with some time to get everything done at my current job, but also to get ready for my new life in LA.

My phone beeped as I stepped out of the shower. It was Gabriella, who wrote that she was almost at my hotel, where we would meet up for dinner. I quickly got ready and went downstairs to meet her. We sat down at the table and ordered our food.

"I have great news," I said smiling at her as we were left alone after ordering.

"Yeah, tell me," she smiled her dazzling smile.

"I'm moving," I said watching her smile fall a bit.

"Oh," she said as her smile faded a bit. "Where to?" she took a sip of her wine.

I smirked, "a place, where I can come closer to a person, who I have gotten to know really well over the last month, and this person has become really special to me."

She raised an eyebrow, "and where is that?"

I chuckled and took her hand over the table and caressed it and leaned forward. "I'm moving to LA," I whispered.

Her face lit up again and she smiled bigger than all week. "Really?"

I nodded, "yes. I got a new job here and will move here in two months," I said.

She shook her head and smiled. "Wow, that's great news!"

I chuckled, "I think so too."

She smirked at me, "so I have become special to you?"

Now it was my time to blush a bit for once. I scratched my neck and smiled at her. "Yes," I said simply.

Nothing in her behavior could hide her happiness upon those things I just told her. Her eyes were shinning, her smile was bigger than ever, and she seemed so relaxed and happy.

"Then I can admit you have become special to me too," she said squeezing my hand.

We ate our food and talked about everything. She was curious about my new job, but I could not tell much while we were in the restaurant, because nothing had been announced yet. So, for once we agreed that she could come with me to my room after dinner so I could tell her everything. I paid for our dinner and we went up to my room. We sat down at the chairs by the window and I told her everything.

"So, you are moving here," she smiled happily.

"I am," I said smiling big at her.

"So, we can spend even more time together?" she asked blushing.

I nodded, "we can spend all the time, where we are not working, together," I said taking her hand.

"I really look forward to that," she said. "I have been enjoying those weeks with you," she smiled.

"I have enjoyed them too," I smiled and stood up from my chair and went to sit in front of her.

She smiled at me as I kneeled down in front of her, "what are you doing?" she giggled.

"I just felt like I needed to be a bit closer to you," I chuckled and took her hands in mine.

We looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in and for the first time we actually kissed each other. No hesitations, no awkward feelings or anything stopped us. We just kissed each other. A long, sweet kiss. Finally. I had wanted to kiss her so bad all week, but I had not really had the guts to do it, but now… finally.

She slowly pulled back from me in the need of air. She smiled at me, blushing a bit. "I've been waiting for that," she whispered.

"Me too," I admitted and caressed her cheek.

"Can we do that again?" she asked leaning towards me smiling.

I placed my lips softly at hers as a respond. She wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly climbed out of the chair and into my lap. She sat across my lap with her legs around me. One hand in my hair and the other on my neck. My hands were around her waist pulling her closer to me as I slowly sat down fully on the floor. We pulled back and leaned our heads against each other's and smiled big at each other.

"I could get addicted to those lips," I whispered.

"They are yours, if you want them," she whispered back.

"Be my girlfriend then," I said simply smiling at her.

"I am your girlfriend now," she said smiling and leaned down to place her soft lips on mine again.

We pulled back smiling big. "I am the luckiest man in the world," I chuckled. "First a new job and then a girlfriend. All in one day."

She smiled, "it will only get better from now on," she promised me and cuddled her head into my neck.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her kissing the top of her head. "Yes, it will, because you are mine, and I am yours," I whispered. "And I'm ordering a one-way ticket to LA and then I'll go anywhere with you for the rest of my life. I'm trading everything in my life for a new life with you," I said sighing happily caressing her back.

What a way to start a relationship. A random meeting in the middle of JFK around midnight at a stormy night. And now I was trading everything for a one-way ticket to LA to spend my life with this girl… well, and my new job, but mostly with the girl from gate 22. Gabriella Montez. My ticket to LA.


End file.
